


Thou Talk'st of Nothing

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Romeo+Juliet (1996), Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brave Mercutio's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Talk'st of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimesere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mimesere).



> This is a prose poem, of sorts, for mimesere on her birthday, for Harold Perrineau is the Mercutio of her heart.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Two houses, both alike in filthy, stinking lack of dignity, anger carrying the best of us to cold grave on warm sand, salt water bringing salt tears. Even Tybalt wept.

All should have come to end with that death. Brave Mercutio, flamboyant Mercutio, Mercutio who lived, Mercutio who hath died. No prayer send that shining soul winging to better eternity, here and now his lust, bright here, joyous now, lost, all lost, with Mercutio.

Done you for a dollar, done you in for a dollar more, yet greater honor in Mercutio than in old grudge, ancient feud, name to name, hand to gun, blood to sand. Love did he, rage as well, but ne'er be not true.

_Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough._

A plague on both their houses.


End file.
